fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
A Late Answer For Prayers
Grimm, Rei, and Misute reached a large town after a long walk. Grimm panted after the long walk beind tired with Rei still clinging onto his arm not looking bothered by the long walk they had, as for Misute, he remained focused on his book so that he didn't even pay attention to the ball hitting his head by the kids playing with it. Grimm and Rei looked at him noticing how he didn't even flinch from the ball directly hitting his head, merely scratching it the spot it on his head. Grimm, still unhappy about the clothing he is forced to wear by Rei, looked around the town seeing the many small grey building made out of stone, resembling the buildings of the medievel days. Even the streets were made out of the same stone making it painful to slip and fall on the ground, but, that wasn't all there was in the stone, there was also one large river stretching through the entire half of the town and into the vast ocean that was behind the town from the opposite direction the three came by with bridges to cross to get to the other side of the large town. Grimm then stopped and looked at a crowd of people on a long bridge, there was about 30 people looking from the edge of the bridge down at the river coming from the sea water, others looked at the crowd without getting on the bridge, while the rest simply ignored the commotion and continued walking. Grimm was concerned of what was going on and walked to one of the people looking at the commotion with Rei going with him still glinging to his arm "What's all the fuzz about?" Grimm asked one random man out of the many people around him, the man looked at Grimm and said "Oh, there's a little girl who fell into the waters but she can't swim and no one else in town is going in to save her because they're afraid of the sharks attacking". Grimm then looked shocked and felt a strange feeling in his gut, he then escaped Rei's grip onto his arm and started running towards the bridge taking off both the leather jacket and the cap off of him saying "I can't believe I'm gonna do this". Once he got on the bridge he jumped off the ledge into the water where a little girl with pink hair was drowning but still above water. Grimm hit the water making a splash of water reach the people at the crowd who were at the ledge. Rei picked up the cap and jacket looking at what was going on grinning while looking at Misute who was unaware of what was going on because he was too deep into reading his book. Grimm grabbed the girl being able of keeping his head and the girl's entire body above water as he carried her in his arms, making it harder for him to swim "Hey, girlie, you alive?" Grimm asked the girl but the girl was unconscious and couldn't answer him, he then sighed and noticed a shadow emerging from the water. Grimm followed the underwater shadow and noticed its shape saying "The guy didn't lie" After saying these words, a shark came out of the water trying to gauge both Grimm and the girl, but Grimm was able of dodging the shark's jaws by going kicking the shark's nose the minute before it jumped outside leading him away from the shark. "Wake up, wake up, wake up, up, up, up, up already, please" Grimm said trying to wake up the unconscious little girl as the shark swam towards them again. Grimm saw the shark's shadow getting closer to him, and while looking panicked he sighed, gritted his teeth and said "I can't believe I'm doing this". Grimm stayed where he is waiting for the shark to reach him, once the shark reached him, the little girl openned her eyes seeing Grimm and then turned her sights to the shark. Just by seeing the shark emerging from the water she immediately fell into deep panic with fear in her eyes. The shark jumped from the water with his jaw wide open revealing all of its teeth to Grimm. Suddenly a large black blocked the shark's bite, defending both Grimm and the girl. Another black wing emerged from Grimm's back. With the wing that blocked the shark, he immediately raised his wing upwards then downwards hitting the shark on the back sending into deep into the water. The shark's blood dyed the waters red. With the shark finished with, Grimm flapped both his black wings and flew out of the waters landing on the streets with an even larger crowd starting to apear around them. Grimm put the girl down and sighed in relief, falling on his knees and looked at the little girl. The little girl looked at Grimm with wide open eyes, showing her eye's green color and cute face, she smiles at Grimm and immediately got up and hugged him. Grimm, feeling somehow awkward, patted the little girl's head saying "Okay now, please let go now, a small thank you would be enough". The little girl, still hugging Grimm, looked at him saying "You finally came after so long", Grimm was confused of her words, he then thought for a mintue that he might have known her before he erased his memories so he simply smiled and nodded for the girl. "I've been praying for so long that you would come, every single day I prayed and they've finally been answered" The little girl said. Grimm though to himself "She's actually a sweet little girl, maybe I was really good friends with her or something?" ''"Why did it take you so long? Were you busy doing God's other quests" After these words coming from the girl Grimm immediately began to feel a bad feeling in his gut "Don't Guardian Angel's have it easier than regular ones" The girl said. Grimm the removed his smile, going back to the his usual calm expression only with a disturbed look in his eyes. He lifted the little girl in mid air and looked at her. Because of her small age and body he saw her entirely, noticing her ragged clothing and cross necklace "Guardian...Angel....?" Grimm asked the little girl "Yes, you're my Guardian Angel aren't you? You have the wings and all" The little girl replied "My name is Alice by the way" She said, revealing her name being Alice. Grimm put Alice down, looked at his black wings, then at Rei who was obviously chuckling to herself about Grimm's awkward situation, he then turned his sights back to Alice "I'm sorry, but I'm no Angel or Guardian Angel....I'm just a mage and this is Wing Magic" Grimm said Alice trying to make her understand the misunderstandment that is happenning "Eh? Don't lie to me you lazy angel" "Lazy?!" "My prayers were answered late but that doesn't matter, because now you're gonna help me and my mom, right?" "Hold up, why would I lie about being an Angel, huh? Won't God punish me if I did that sort of thing? Besides these wings are black not white, and how the hell do I dispel this magic?" "They're black because you dyed them black to look cool" "Eh?! You're seriously thinking I would dye a part of my body?" Both Grimm and Alice engaged in an ongoing arguement which soon bored the crowd around them making them leave them. After 3 hours of the never ending arguement. Rei walked to the two looking tired "I'm an Angel than where's that weird ring above my head?" "You basically put it in your pocket to hide it" "How old are you?" "I'm 8 but that doesn't matter now" "It does since you need to know the difference between a mage and an Ange-" Suddely both Grimm and Alice where hit in the head by Rei making them both fall on the ground holding their heads with pain "Shut up already. He saved you from drownning so just say thanks and let us go home already" Rei said to the two, or more precisely ordered them from the sound of her tone. Grimm looked at Rei looking frustrated"Why did ya hit the little girl too?!" Grimm shouted at Rei, Rei simply sighed and looked at Alice "Look this guy here ain't an Angel or a Guardian Angel, heck, he ain't even close to the level of being a saint" "What kind of a girlfriend are you?!" "He can't even cook himself, and if he does he blows up the place" "You just made that up" Rei then hit Grimm on the head again and looked at Alice saying "I'm sorry your prayers weren't answered, but we can't help you". Alice got up and started to walk away tearing from her eyes, and though her back was turned to Grimm, he saw her whiping off her tears with her hands. Grimm sighed and walked to Alice. When he reachd her, he patted her shoulder, stopping her from walking away any further, and though Grimm didn't look at her directly in the eyes, Alice looked at him "Even if I'm not an Angel or a Guardian Angel, that doesn't mean I don't have a reason to help a little girl who's crying" Grimm said to Alice. Rei grinned looking at Grimm thinking to herself ''"I guess memory doesn't make someone's personality". Alice smiled wide and hugged Grimm's leg clinging onto it showing how she barely reached to his knee. Grimm started to shake his leg trying to get Alice off of his leg saying in a comical manner. Misute, who was standing in his spot behind Rei the entire time, closed his book, took a deep breathe and released it saying "Oh? Have I missed something important?" After hearing these words, Rei immediately kicked him in the head making him fall on the ground. Misute got up with the side of his head bleeding but he didn't flinch, not even his eyes moved. Misute lowered his head to Rei saying "Sorry for not listening to what was going on, I am very oblivious to my surroudings, you may kick me again if you wish" "Nah, that won't solve anything" Rei said to Misute. Misute looked at Grimm still trying to shake Alice off his leg "What did I miss?" Misute asked Rei "We just got a job I believe we won't get paid for" Rei answered Misute. Misute blinked twice and simply replied "I see". Grimm, finally managed to take Alice off of his leg, lifted Alice with holding her from her waist "Just tell me what you want me to do to help you and your mom and I'll do it, just don't hug me, please" Grimm said to Alice, and with that she nodded smiling. Rei then threw the leather jacket and cap on Grimm, hitting his head saying "Don't think I forgot about what you did, keep wearing these clothes until you get another screw through your gut" Grimm sighed thinking to himself if things always went like this to him before. ''Continued In: ''Don't Complain And Do It Category:Highestbounty123 Category:Storyline